The invention relates to a planetary gear with little play.
1. Field of the Invention
Such a planetary gear is known from DE 197 29 988 C1.
From EP-A1-229 958, a similar gear is known in which the planetary wheels are held in a bearing arrangement so as to be radially tensioned as a result of elastic deformation of the internal geared wheel. There, the internal geared wheel is an elastic ring which has been inserted in the gear housing.
2. Prior Art
A further similar planetary gear has for example been described in the German patent application DE 199 61 788 A1, lodged on 21.12.1999 and placed open to public inspection on 29.06.2000 with Japanese priority 21.12.1998.
It is the object of the invention to provide such a planetary gear which is particularly simple in design and thus economical to produce, while at the same time being functionally safe and effective, including providing a long service life.
In principle this object is met by an embodiment of a generic planetary gear disclosed herein.
Additional embodiment are also disclosed.